What the Wind Blew Away
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: Four young sisters and the descendants of Ella Kennedy reside in the Atlanta mansion as they grow up together and deal with the complications of falling in love. Some will learn from history while others are doomed to follow in others footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** this is the first story I'm doing that isn't about Charmed or some kind of Charmed cross over. Please read and review but first... a summary.

Summary: more than a century has past since the dissipation of the O'Hara-Butler marriage and the Atlanta mansion is home to Ella Kennedy's descendants. Ellen and Michael Harrington live with their four young daughters, Melanie, 21 and engaged to Austin West, 22; Victoria, 18; Kennedy, 16; and Cora, 14 years old. The four young women will grow up and handle the complications that come with falling in love as they learn more about their family history, while some of them learn from the mistakes of the past and others are doomed to repeat them.

*I am not incorporating the plot from the sequel to Gone With the Wind.

Things may seem as if they advance fairly quick in this story but it's because I want to cover a large amount of time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review.

* * *

><p>Victoria dusted off an old photo album as she rummaged through the boxes that she and her sisters had dug up from the family attic. They had been brought down to the dining room and left on the table for their convenience. Already the four girls had been through hundreds of pictures and had found a collection of journals from various ancestors, but it was this photo album that would uncover the most interesting of characters and unknown trivia about her family's past.<p>

Victoria was the second born child of Ellen and Michael Harrington, and while all of her sisters were beauties it was Victoria who received everyone's attention the moment she walked into a room. Her long, flowing locks were like a pool of liquid onyx and her eyes the brightest, most captivating green that mesmerized all who gazed upon them.

Her sisters, Melanie, Kennedy, and Cora, were also sifting through boxes in the hopes of putting together a scrapbook of their family history for their mother's upcoming birthday. They were looking to find any and all birth certificates, wedding licenses and other documents that helped paint a picture of the lives that had been lead at their ancestral home in one of Atlanta's most impressive mansions.

"Oh, my God, y'all," Victoria exclaimed, "I think I hit the jack pot," the eighteen year old cried in excitement. Her sisters got up from their seats and crowded around her to get a look.

"It's not just a photo album," Melanie said. "It's some kind of ledger with household expenses and receipts, and look," the eldest commanded. "There are invitations for weddings and balls and every important social event from that era. Oh, Mama will love this!"

"But who are they," Cora asked. The baby of the family, Cora was fourteen years old and already just as pretty as her sisters. She had the most gorgeous red hair which she had inherited from her mother, the reigning monarch of the clan. Her eyes were brandy colored and she had the body of a ballerina, which of course she was. Their mother had insisted on plenty of after school activities and Cora was discovered to be extremely talented in dance.

"Scarlett Butler," Victoria read the script underneath one of the photos. "Look at the date listed," she told her sisters. "It's the same year as the house was built. This is exactly what we've been looking for."

Melanie nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, and since it seems like whoever put this together put an accurate family tree in starting from…Scarlett and Rhett Butler," she read off, "we should be able to outline the order of our scrapbook."

"Well, while you do that," Kennedy interjected, "I can scan the photos onto my laptop and we can make a hard copy for everyone in the family. They can be the party favors," the sixteen year old suggested.

"That's a great idea," Victoria said. "While you're both doing that maybe Cora and I can keep looking through the photos and the old journals for any exciting events. We'll also take notes so we can write little summaries about all of our ancestors."

"Great, let's get to do it," Mel agreed.

The girls worked through lunch and were glad that their father had taken their mother away for the weekend so that they didn't have to sneak around to finish their gift for their mother's surprise party. They had learned that Scarlett had left the house to her eldest and only surviving daughter Ella, and the O'Hara family plantation to her son, Wade.

They worked their way through journals and scanned excerpts into Kennedy's computer for a more authentic look. Cora had discovered that Scarlett was the first in a long line of unconventional women in their family line. Having been married three times, Scarlett had been the source of numerous rumors because of her ownership of a lumber yard and a long time torch she had carried for a distant marital relation that had supposedly ruined her third and final marriage to a man she would later claim was the true love of her life.

* * *

><p>After almost three days of rushing through research and putting the scrapbook together, the girls were ready for the party preparations to begin. Their father had taken care of hiring the caterers and event organizer and they came to set up Sunday afternoon for the couple's arrival. Guests began to show up around a quarter to five and everyone was enjoying themselves when they heard the large iron gates at the driveway open.<p>

"Everybody, hide," Melanie demanded and she and her sisters moved to a less conspicuous position. "Surprise," they yelled the moment their mother and father walked through the doors.

"Oh, my goodness," Ellen proclaimed. "What is all this?"

"It's your birthday party," Cora told her with a huge grin. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? It's wonderful! Girls, thank you so much," she said and moved to hug each one of her daughters. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

They moved around the house giving their mother a look at the festivities and the chance to mingle with her guests, mostly aunts, uncles and cousins. Soon, it was time for the birthday toasts and cake.

The girls had created a stunning power point presentation of the scrapbook they would be gifting their mom for all their guests to see. The girls had taken turns going over the different eras of their family history in the house with Melanie presenting the origin of the house after the civil war, Victoria the early nineteen hundreds through the 1940s, Kennedy covering the '50s through her mother's birth in 1973, and Cora went over their mother's life and accomplishments up until her 38th birthday.

After the presentation the music started up again and the girls were so happy with the way things had turned out. Melanie was talking to her cousin Charles when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she squealed with excitement when she realized it was Rafe. He picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around.

"What are you doing here," she asked him, "and where's Austin?"

"Your boyfriend is talking to your parents over there," the tall, muscular man told her. "I came along to keep you company while he's gone."

"Oh, Rafe," Melanie laughed, "I'm sure there are plenty of other girls you could be keeping company right now. God knows we invited every major family – and single girl— in Atlanta tonight for the celebration. Besides, didn't Austin tell me last week that someone was found in the Gamma Alpha Beta house after curfew and was accosted by the house mother?"

Rafe laughed whole heartedly. "What? You think it was me that was in the GAB house? You know better than to think I would set foot in such a residence," he said barely keeping a straight face and lost it completely when Melanie gave him a small tap and they broke out into a fit of laughter. They both knew he was exactly the type to step foot into the GAB house even though the sisters had a less then…virginal reputation.

"Ah, there he is," Kennedy said dragging Cora along. The two girls giggled as Rafe bowed to them.

"Well, as I live and breathe," Rafe said dramatically. "How did I get so lucky as to be surrounded by the Harrington girls?"

"Not all of us are here," Cora replied. "Where's Victoria?"

"Ah, yes. Where is dear Tori," Rafe asked looking around.

"If I know my sister she's waiting for you to leave," Melanie said.

The truth of the matter was that for as long as the Harrington girls had known Austin and Rafe that the girls had been infatuated with those boys, with the exception of Victoria. Almost immediately she and Rafe had taken a dislike to one another.

That had been four years ago, when Melanie was seventeen and Victoria fourteen. Their parents had spent the summer taken the two eldest girls on college tours all over Georgia and Victoria had bumped into Austin in the campus store. He didn't know she wasn't a student and had asked her out.

Victoria, however cute she thought the tall blonde was, had felt a vibe that just told her that Austin would be perfect for Melanie. She had set up a double date with him and Austin assured her that he had a friend for Melanie that would be just great. When they arrived at their movie Victoria did everything possible to divert Austin's attention to Melanie and it worked, but it didn't go unnoticed by Melanie's date, Rafe. Rafe recalled looking at the younger girl with amusement over Austin's and Melanie's heads, but if you had asked Victoria she would tell you that he had glared at her for her shenanigans.

Rafe looked around and saw Victoria talking to Mark Sheridan, another senior at her high school. Making his way to her, leaving her sisters grinning at his antics while anticipating what was to come.

Victoria flirted and batted her eye lashes as she laughed at Mark's jokes when all of a sudden she felt herself being pulled into someone and was being kissed stupid. At first she had pushed the person but after a moment her arms wrapped around them and she let every thought go out of her head.

"Hello, darling," Rafe said after he pulled his lips away but kept her wrapped in his arms. "And who might this be," he asked looking at Mark.

"Just a friend," Mark said. "I'd better go; I think I see Ingrid, anyway," he said and left to go see to the other girl.

Victoria gathered her wits about her and gave a quick hard slap to Rafe's chest. "What did you have to do that for?"

"Ah, did you have your eyes set on Mark? Looks like he favors Ingrid, though. I'm sure Austin would be pleased to see his little sister with such a fine young man," Rafe joked even as Victoria's eyes narrowed on him.

"You're such a hateful jerk," Victoria told him. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Like who? Besides, you're the only girl I'm interested in," the twenty-two year old said with laughter in his eyes.

"Uh, just stay away from me, got it?" Victoria moved past him to go find her sisters who were crying their eyes out with laughter. "Stop encouraging him," she yelled at them. "He'll never leave me alone if you keep paying attention to him."

"You act like he's the biggest pain in the world," Cora said. "You know boys who tease girls just do it because they like them."

Victoria's eyes opened in shock and her sisters laughed even harder. "He doesn't do it because he likes me," she told them. "He does it because he's still mad at me."

"Mad at you for what," Melanie asked. "You've never done anything to him except treat him like he's not there. That's why he messes with you. Just try being a little nicer, he's really a great guy."

"He's mad at me for fixing you up with Austin and he's never forgiven me for that and now look what he did! He just scared Mark off and running to that silly twit, Ingrid. Who would ever believe that she's related to Austin? She's just awful."

"Victoria, be nice. She's going to be my sister-in law someday," Melanie said.

"More like that movie monster-in law," Kennedy said taking Victoria's side. "Let's be honest, she's always been jealous of Victoria. I mean, come on. Even after she campaigned so hard for home coming queen she still only got runner up."

"And Victoria didn't even try to run for it and she got it," Cora said. "Besides, you know how fake she acts whenever we have them over for dinner. Eh, she pretends to be so nice to me but did you know that she bought the dress she gave me for my birthday in a size too small on purpose? That's just evil."

"She did not," Melanie said. "I'm sure it was an accident."

"Psh! That's why I overheard her talking to Mary Kate about it, right," Cora asked.

"She didn't," Victoria exclaimed as an angry glint took to her green eyes. "I'll kill her!"

Victoria turned to look for the other girl and Melanie grabbed her. "No, leave it alone. All you can really do is kill her with kindness. Especially since you're all going to be my bridesmaids," she added under her breath.

"What," the other three girls cried.

"Now hush! She's Austin's little sister, alright. Just ignore her and I'm sure she'll return the favor."

"Well, at least we'll have sometime before the wedding happens. We can just ignore her until then," Kennedy said. "It's not like you set a date or anything."

Melanie began twisting her engagement ring as her sisters laughed and began joking. It was more than five minutes later when Victoria noticed this and gave her sister a little pat on the arm. "What's the matter? You're so quiet."

"We set the date," Melanie said with a small smile. "We're going to be married this June."

"But that's good news," Victoria said and gave her big sister a hug. "We were only kidding about Ingrid, right guys?"

"Yeah," Kennedy and Cora jumped in. "Besides, we can't wait to be bridesmaids," Cora said. "Just so long as the dress doesn't clash with my hair," she added.

Melanie laughed. "Good! I can't wait to be Mrs. Austin West, and to see him as I walk down the aisle," Melanie said wistfully. "And of course you'll be my maid of honor," she told Victoria. "I'll dress you girls in jewel tones, maybe emerald green or sapphire blue. I'll wear mother's wedding dress, of course, and the wedding will be here at the house."

"June's only ten months away," Kennedy reminded her. "How are we going to get everything done in time?"

"Don't worry about it, Ken. Mama will hire the best wedding planner out there and everything will be perfect for Mel," Victoria said.

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Cora said. "You'll only be twenty-two. You're so young," the redhead said.

"Mama was only seventeen when she got married and had me," Melanie reminded her younger sisters and pushed her caramel colored hair behind her ears. She had gotten it styled in an inverted bob with side bangs that made her look really posh and sophisticated. "Besides, when you meet the right person you'll never want anything but to be with them. Right, Victoria?"

"Why are you asking me," she asked and followed Melanie's gaze to see Rafe laughing with someone else, though he was staring at the Harrington sisters. Victoria turned her attention back to Melanie with a sour face. "The only bad thing about your marriage is him. Maybe, he'll go away to grad school and never come back."

Kennedy and Cora looked at each other with wide grins and Mel ran a gentle hand up and down her sisters back.

* * *

><p>Victoria opened the door to the library and looked to make sure no one was in there. Sitting down on the Victorian settee, Victoria let her hair down and put her legs up.<p>

The party was going on in full swing downstairs and being around so many people was sapping her energy. She started to relax when she heard the door open and shut behind her. Turning, she let out of breath of frustration as she saw the one person she wanted to see the least.

"Running away, my dear Victoria? I didn't peg you as a coward," Rafe said as he walked his way to sit directly across from her in an old arm chair.

"And what would I be running away from, other than you?"

"You just answered my question," he said; his voice losing its joking manner as it became more dangerous in nature.

Rafe reminded her of one of those lion cubs raised in captivity. They would play with you and give you kisses and the next moment they were ripping out your throat with their teeth. It was unsettling. Especially now that Rafe wasn't taking his eyes off of her and she had no idea what he was possibly looking at.

Standing, Rafe took her by the arms and lifted her until she was wrapped in his arms.

"What are you doing," she said and tried to squirm her way out.

"What I should have done months ago," he said and kissed her again. It was hard at first as his mouth crushed her lips to his, but after a minute her reserve softened and she sunk into his kiss and his arms. It was certainly the most peaceful and enjoyable time they had spent together.

"Tell me you love me," he said in between kisses.

"Um hmm," was her response as she dragged him closer to kiss him again.

"Tell me you'll marry me."

"Um hmm," she murmured.

"Tonight?"

Victoria pushed apart, one hand still resting over his heart as she looked up into his eyes. "Are you serious? We've known each other for four years and this is the first time we've been alone together without one of us sustaining injuries," she reminded him.

"We only hurt the ones we love," he told her and placed his palm on her cheek before kissing her again.

"Alright," she said as the haze began to clear from their latest kiss. "But where will we go?"

"Where everybody in love goes," Rafe told her. "Vegas," he said and led her out of the library and down the stairs undetected, weaving in between guests as they made their way out the large front door into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, please read and review. It really does make me happy, and I love to hear what you guys think and want for future chapters. Suggestions are always welcomed. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"We only hurt the ones we love," he told her and placed his palm on her cheek before kissing her again.<p>

"Alright," she said as the haze began to clear from their latest kiss. "But where will we go?"

"Where everybody in love goes," Rafe told her. "Vegas," he said and led her out of the library and down the stairs undetected, weaving in between guests as they made their way out the large front door into the night.

* * *

><p>"Girls, where's your sister," Ellen asked the three daughters that stood before her; Melanie, Kennedy, and Cora. The party had just broken up and the last stragglers were leaving then at a quarter to three that morning.<p>

"I saw her go upstairs a while ago," Cora said. "I think she went to bed already," the redhead told her mother.

"Alright," Ellen said. "Well I guess I'll thank all of you tonight and wait to thank Victoria until the morning," she said and kissed each of her girls. "Go on to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

The sisters trailed up the grand stair case and went their separate ways as they went to their bedrooms. Kennedy changed into her pajamas, a blue satin camisole with a rose pink lace trim and matching boy shorts. Sitting down at her vanity, Kennedy brushed her shoulder length blonde hair and pinned her side bangs in a small poof. Removing her rings and jewelry for the night, Kennedy got up from her chair and moved to the adjoining door that connected her room to Victoria's.

"Tori?" Kennedy tried to wake up her sister gently. She waited for a response and when she didn't get one searched for the light switch. "Oh, my God!"

Kennedy ran to Melanie's room and rushed in without knocking. "Melanie, Tori's missing!"

"What do you mean," Melanie asked, brushing past her to go see for herself and Kennedy followed.

Cora, hearing the doors opening and closing peered into the hallway and watch as Melanie and Kennedy blazed into Victoria's room. Following, Cora leered behind Kennedy without the other two girls realizing she was there. "What's going on," she asked making her sisters jump.

"Don't do that," Kennedy exclaimed. "Jesus! Ow," she cried when Melanie swatted her arm.

"Don't use that kind of language," Mel chastised. Turning to Cora she said, "Victoria seems to not be at home and we don't know where she is."

"Should we tell Mama," Cora asked.

"No," Melanie said. "I'm going to make a few calls and see if I can find out where she is, but if I can't find her then we should just wait until morning and see if she comes home then. Besides, this is Victoria's mess so let her clean it up."

"Yeah," Kennedy agreed. "There's no reason for us to get in trouble."

"Can we stay in the same room then," Cora asked. "I want to know when you find out where Tori is."

"Alright. Let's go into my room," Melanie said leading her sisters out of Victoria's room.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Rafe were kissing on the private plane that Rafe had chartered. At twenty-two years old, Rafe was the only son of a business mogul and he was being groomed to take his place. As such, Rafe had access to all of his family's wealth and their private jet.<p>

They had left Victoria's ancestral home a little before midnight. The plane had taken off just before one in the morning and it was now close to five in the morning. Before they knew it the plane was landing and they were getting in a town car.

Rafe got out first and held a hand out to help Victoria out of the limo. He turned to lead her into the entrance to the chapel but turned back when he met with resistance.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Victoria said. "We can get back on the plane and be back before anyone realizes that anything happened."

Rafe tugged hard on her hand, pulling her into his arms so that he could kiss her. Pulling away, he looked at Victoria whose eyes were still closed and her lips tipped up as she waited to be kissed again. Hating to disappoint her, Rafe gave her one last kiss.

"The next time I kiss you will be when you're my wife," he told her caressing her lips with his thumb. "I'm not going to make it easier for you to walk away from me when you're angry."

"But we could wait," she told him. "Until we're both done with school and we can just date until then."

"Um hmm, and then you can throw me over when the next Mark Sheridan comes around," he joked and kissed her again.

"You _do_ know me," Victoria said and laughed at Rafe's fake scowl. "It's just that this is happening so fast," she told him as she began to get more serious. "What if this doesn't work out and then we hate each other?"

"Then I guess everything will have gone back to normal."

"Don't joke," she said shoving him away and he came back, pulling her into his arms again. He kissed her and began walking backwards, pulling her with him as they began to take their first steps toward the aisle.

* * *

><p>Melanie, Kennedy and Cora walked down the stairs toward the dining hall in a small pack, each less than eager to face their parents. The girls had managed to sleep in until ten o'clock that morning when their maid Maybelle woke them up for breakfast.<p>

Afraid to walk in because they hadn't discovered anything new in their sister's mysterious disappearance, the girls didn't know what to expect and were anxious. None wanted to be the first one in. Kennedy and Cora looked at each other while making a silent decision. Each girl put a hand on Melanie and shoved her, sending her sailing in through the entrance.

Mel looked back and gave her sisters a heated stare before moving around the table to take her seat. The other two girls followed and they were served breakfast.

"So Mom," Kennedy said trying to be nonchalant, "where's Victoria? Is she still sleeping?"

Cora gave Kennedy a kick under the table.

"No," Ellen answered taking another bite of bacon. "She called early this morning to let me know that she went over to Michelle's house to work on an English project that she neglected to help with my birthday party. At least y'all have off from school for Labor Day weekend and she'll have extra time to make up for it."

"Did she say when she'd be back," Melanie asked cautiously.

"Well, your sister said she'd probably be at Michelle's all day," their father said putting down the newspaper and grabbing a piece of sausage. "What do y'all have planned for the day?"

"I think I'm going to take the girls with me to go look at flowers and maybe bridesmaid dresses. I just wish Victoria was here to go with us."

"Where are you going to go to look at dresses," Ellen asked.

"I was thinking Madam Leonora's bridal shop. They make the best designer gowns in Atlanta."

"Oohh, could we have lunch at Lombardi's," Cora asked. "I love Italian food."

Kennedy mumbled agreement while chewing on toast. "I want Italian," she half whined.

"Maybe you girls can call Victoria and Michelle and invite them," Mike said. "Give them a nice study break."

"That sounds great, Dad. I'll get on that," Melanie said before finishing her plate.

All three girls kissed their parents and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Cora and Kennedy walked out in sample dresses in a neutral beige color. Melanie had decided that she wanted the dresses to be an emerald green color as it was Victoria's favorite color and would match her eyes perfectly. It would also be stunning with Cora's gorgeous red hair and Melanie knew that Kennedy would be absolutely beautiful in anything she put on.<p>

It was a strapless bodice with a decollete neckline and came down into a fit and flare skirt that could be bustled for the reception. It was sexy and elegant and Melanie was so excited to order the dresses though she wished that all of her sisters were here.

Kennedy and Cora were gushing over the dresses as Mel checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages from Victoria that explained where the hell she had been for the past twelve or more hours. Melanie was terrified at the thought that they didn't know exactly when she went missing even though Victoria had seemed to be aware enough to call and make excuses for her absence. It begged the question though, where the hell was she?

* * *

><p>Rafe held Victoria to him as they lay in bed, rubbing an arm up and down her arm as she stayed wrapped in his arms while she slept deeply. No matter how self-assured and confident he was, Rafe had always been a little less so when it came to the girl lying on top of him.<p>

He had known from the moment that they set eyes on each other that she was with the wrong man. Rafe knew how any girl would be lucky to have his best friend Austin, but Victoria needed someone with more spirit and heat, and while Austin was all heart he was too gentle a type for Victoria Harrington.

That's why he was pleasantly surprised that his plans to separate the young girl from his lifelong friend had been taken out of his hands when Victoria had maneuvered Austin's attention toward her older sister. Of course she had been Rafe's date at the time but obviously he didn't mind. Melanie was a great friend and the most genuine person he knew, but Rafe had always admired a head strong woman and that was why Victoria had caught his eye.

Of course, neither man knew how young Victoria was at the time. The girls had left after that weekend and Melanie kept in touch with Austin while he and Rafe attacked their summer courses. Melanie and Austin had started dating officially when she started at Emory University in the fall, which was when she revealed that Victoria was actually only fourteen. Rafe had ragged on Austin for being interested in a "little girl" but in all honesty he was biding the time until he could make a move on her.

Funny, that whenever they were near each other fights tended to erupt. That only enticed him further, Rafe thought placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. He knew there would be plenty of fights in the future, probably about how to decorate the house and what they should name their kids, what kind of car he should drive, but Rafe would give her anything she asked for as long as they could stay like this.

Somehow he had managed to move her into the exact position he had always dreamt of having her, though she had always treated him like a nuisance. He wasn't going to let her go so easily.

* * *

><p>Melanie finished applying her make up when Maybelle came in to let her know that Austin was there to take her to dinner. She eagerly ran down the stairs and flung herself into his arms, kissing him slowly in their own kind of quiet passion.<p>

"Let's hurry up and get out of here," Austin said looking to see if anyone was nearby. "I don't want to be here when your parents find out."

He turned to go but Melanie clamped her hand down on his and he spun around to look at his fiancé. "What do you mean, 'when my parents find out'? What's going on?"

"I just mean about your sister and Rafe," Austin said confused by her expression. "Victoria called you, right?"

"No," Melanie said becoming upset. "I've been calling her all day and she hasn't been picking up. She told Mama that she was at her friend Michelle's house working on a project. Why? What's going on with Victoria and Rafe? Did they get in a fight and she's spent the entire day trying to hide the body," she said sarcastically.

"Uh, I really wish she had called you," Austin said rubbing his forehead. "Rafe and Victoria…well, I guess they finally saw the light," he told her, "last night at the party and Rafe kissed her."

"I know. We all saw him do it," Mel told him.

"No, I mean after that. You know, when Victoria went upstairs. He followed her into the library and I guess he finally made a move."

Mel suddenly began to smile. "That's good news, though. We always said that they were perfect for one another and we just needed to wait for one of them to stop being so stupid about it," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Mama and Daddy are gonna be so happy. They love Rafe!"

"They won't love him after they find out."

"What are you talking about? Me and Mama always talk about how great it would be if Rafe and Victoria were to start dating."

"Sure, if dating was all they were doing," Austin said. "It's not like they're just spending the day together," he told her, trying to prep her for the big bomb. "Honey," he said, "they eloped last night."

Melanie looked up into his eyes, completely shocked when she heard someone scream, "They did what?"

Turning, she saw that it was her father who was going from a sickly shade of green to the brightest shade of red.

Maybelle came running to see what the shouting was about when Michael Joshua Harrington ordered her to tell the rest of the family to assemble upstairs in the library. Austin and Mel had tried making a move for the door when he called out.

"Oh, no you don't," the man told them. "I want you in there to explain what I just heard to the rest of the family," he said and turned to make his way up to the second floor of the mansion, leaving the couple to trail after him.

* * *

><p>The three girls sat next to each other on the settee while Austin stood behind it, with a hand resting on Melanie's shoulder. Their parents sat across from them in matching arm chairs that had been in the house as long as it had stood, though of course it had been reupholstered several times based on necessity and changing fashion.<p>

It had been nearly an hour since the girls had finished explaining what they knew and everyone was still in shock. Kennedy and Cora were so excited about the romantic notion of elopement and Melanie was nervous for her younger sister, who still hadn't arrived home and wasn't answering her cell phone. Ellen was extremely quiet and hadn't said anything since she had found out and Michael had moved past screaming about his anger and was now stewing in it.

When the door opened at a quarter past nine Rafe was the first to enter, hoping to shield his bride from her family's anger. Austin had managed to discreetly send him a text message and Rafe was prepared to take the whole of their angry remarks.

Ellen was the first to move, and stood for a second before slowly making her way over to her daughter and new son-in law. Stopping right in front of him, she swore that for a brief moment that he was prepared for her to slap him. Instead, Ellen threw her arms around him.

"I've always wanted a son," she said at him with a smile. Turning back to look at Melanie and Austin she said, "And soon I'll have two. Victoria, Rafe; you're welcome to stay here for the night if you'd like. We can have a family breakfast in the morning."

Everyone dispersed except for Ellen and Michael.

"You're really going to let them get away with this," Mike asked his wife, still clearly upset.

"What else are we going to do? If we get angry we'll just push them away. It's better just to stay calm and except it. Besides," she reminded him, "Tori is a year older then I was when I married you."

"Well, I guess that turned out okay," he joked but his heart wasn't in it.

"I know that you're afraid for her, but you know Rafe. He's a good man. He'll take care of her."

"If I know our Tori then she'll be taking care of him," he responded and Ellen threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"I do believe you're right about that," she told him and the two walked out hand in hand, leaving their worries for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the review!_

**Author's note:** this is the first story I'm doing that isn't about Charmed or some kind of Charmed cross over. Please read and review but first... a summary.

Summary: more than a century has past since the dissipation of the O'Hara-Butler marriage and the Atlanta mansion is home to Ella Kennedy's descendants. Ellen and Michael Harrington live with their four young daughters, Melanie, 21 and engaged to Austin West, 22; Victoria, 18; Kennedy, 16; and Cora, 14 years old. The four young women will grow up and handle the complications that come with falling in love as they learn more about their family history, while some of them learn from the mistakes of the past and others are doomed to repeat them.

*I am not incorporating the plot from the sequel to Gone With the Wind.

Things may seem as if they advance fairly quick in this story but it's because I want to cover a large amount of time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review.

* * *

><p>Austin and Rafe left the girls alone while they went downstairs in search of a good stiff drink. In the meantime the girls congregated in Melanie's room as everyone came alive with the excitement of the past twenty-four hours.<p>

Cora and Kennedy were bubbling up inside with girlish romantic impulses in overdrive as they talked a million words per minute leaving Victoria with no time to answer their rambling questions. It was Mel who calmed the anxious, young bride and their younger sisters.

"Oh, Tori," she exclaimed in such a soft and gentle voice. "I just knew that you two were perfect for each other," Mel said laying a delicate hand on Victoria's arm and guiding her to the bed where both sat down. Cora sat at Melanie's vanity while Kennedy sat on an ottoman. "I just can't believe how fast this all happened!"

"Was it exciting," Cora asked. "I bet it was thrilling, running off and eloping. It must have been such a rush," the youngest said talking with her hands that soared through the air wildly.

"Have you been seeing him long," Kennedy wondered out loud. "I bet you two have been together all along and just keeping it from us! While we all thought you two were going to kill each other you were probably just waiting for the next time you could be alone," the third sister said weaving her own love story about the couple.

"Believe me, I thought we would kill each other, too. It wasn't until the party," Victoria said smiling widely, "when he kissed me that I even thought about him that way and it was like fire works were shooting every where."

"Are you nervous about it?" Cora's eyes were wide in wonderment. She couldn't believe that her sister was married when all of a sudden her smile turned sour and her face just seemed to fall off her face. "You won't be here with us anymore. You're going to have your own house and you won't be here," she repeated her earlier statement.

"Oh, please," Victoria said grabbing the red head's hand. "You know I'll be over here all the time. I mean, what with all the wedding plans for Melanie and Austin's upcoming marriage it will be like I still live here."

"Speaking of weddings, we picked out our bridesmaid dresses and ordered one in your size," Kennedy told her. "Just think, if you and Rafe had waited to get married then the three of us could have had new dresses for that, too."

"Well, maybe you and Rafe can have another ceremony," Mel said and all the girls murmured their agreement. "It'll just be another way we've found to have another party!"

"Maybe for our first anniversary," Victoria said. "I'm so excited. Rafe said he's going to build me a house; whatever I want. And I'll have a room for each of you so you can come visit us, though it's going to have to wait. We're going to live in Rafe's town house until then because it might take a year or more until its done but I'm so happy."

"Are you still going to go to school," Cora asked.

"I want to," Victoria said. "Maybe for business so I can open my own store one day. I've always wanted to have my own boutique and design killer gowns. Maybe pageant dresses and other formal affairs."

The girls continued to knock when they were interrupted by Austin and Rafe knocking on the door. Mel walked Austin to the front door while Victoria and Rafe retired to her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too quickly, Victoria thought, as she woke with a big yawn and she stretched. Reaching out, she felt her husband's hard, soft body and she realized that she never thought of those two words together when describing the human form. The terms were so contrary yet real. Running her hands over his chest, Victoria curled into him trying to cling to the comfort of sleep instead of having to get out of bed and face her parents again. Last night hadn't exactly gone as expected.<p>

Realistically, Victoria knew that she was probably in for it. Her father hadn't been pleased and her mother had saved her last night but who knew what would happen in the light of day. She knew she could argue that her mother had been even younger when she had married Victoria's father but that was a different time, which Victoria was sure her mother would bring up.

Rafe turned on his side and kissed his bride passionately, breaking her out of thoughts that were imprisoning her within her own mind. Her touch had roused him from his sleep and he knew what she was thinking before she did. He also knew he would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew it had been the right choice.

* * *

><p>They walked downstairs, hand in hand. Entering the dining room, they saw everyone else in the house was awake and already eating.<p>

"Good, you're up," Ellen said standing and hugging her daughter before kissing Rafe's cheek, then showing them to their seats. "We have lots to talk about, as I'm sure you know. Now, please correct me if I'm wrong but I'm assuming you'll be living in your town house," she asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna grab some of my stuff and drop it by later today," Victoria answered. "If that's okay," she added quickly.

"Of course! You'll need to take the necessities," Ellen said smiling at her daughter. "Now that that's settled we should discuss the matter of the ceremony. I mean, the elopement was so sudden and people will know soon enough. You'll want to have a proper ceremony and reception to curb suspicions."

"Suspicions," Victoria glanced from Rafe to her parents. "What do you mean?"

"What your mother means," Michael began to explain, "is that with everything being so sudden and you being so young, is that some people will assume that this marriage occurred out of necessity."

"You mean because they'll think I'm pregnant," Victoria squealed. "But that's not true!"

"I know that and you know that," Ellen said, "but they don't."

"So you want to put together a rush ceremony," Rafe asked.

"No, not rushed," Ellen told them. "We'll wait to have it until two months before Melanie and Austin are supposed to be married. That way people will see that there's no hurry and that the ceremony is for the family's sake, since we missed out on the first one."

"You two have been protecting yourselves from pregnancy," Michael said rather then asked.

"Dad! You can't seriously be asking that," Victoria said embarrassed by the topic.

"Your father just means that we know you didn't marry because you had to, but if you haven't been careful then it will only cause more gossip and then the whole point will be in vain," Ellen explained and threw him a nasty look. "You could have said it better."

"I think it's a great idea," Cora said enthusiastically. "I just love a good party!"

"Then we'll have a party," Rafe said squeezing Victoria's hand, soothing her frazzled energy and getting a smile from his bride.

* * *

><p>Time went by quickly and before anyone knew it Victoria was living comfortably in her husband's townhouse. She was finishing up her high school education and plans were being finalized for their second wedding which would happen in August. She had fought hard to let Melanie's wedding happen first since she had stolen her big sister's thunder before when she eloped with Rafe.<p>

Rumors of a baby had died down finally when people realized that her firm stomach was remaining in tact, and gossip was finally finding other victims to talk about. Still, people loved talking about her and Rafe and why they had suddenly become an item. No one could figure it out, not even Victoria. Sure, she knew she loved him, especially the way he kissed but why else did she love him. The question would plague her for a while until Rafe did something sweet or sexy or both, and then it was dropped until she had free time on her hands.

Good thing free time was something she wouldn't have anytime soon. It was three days before Melanie's wedding to Austin and as the matron of honor it was her responsibility to give her sister the best bachelorette party ever, even if nasty Ingrid had to be in attendance. Victoria had it all planned and was waiting for the limo to arrive at her childhood home where all the girls were getting ready.

The limo was picking them up to take them to a spa where they would all get soft facials, their eyebrows and bikini areas waxed, manicures and pedicures, and for some -Ingrid- their lips waxed. They would have deep tissue massages and champagne and then they would head for dinner at the best restaurant in Atlanta before Kennedy and Cora would be taken home while the older girls partied at an exclusive night club. Even if they did get a little drunk they would have days to get over their hang overs and still look good for the wedding.

Not surprising, the men had showed up at the club and Rafe came up behind his wife, dancing in sync with his wife as his hands roamed her body. The energy in the club was electric as they danced to the loud music, the bass jumping and the floor vibrated with the footsteps of a couple of hundred people. Rafe pulled her around so that they were face to face and they began making out on the dance floor. Getting hot and heavy, Rafe grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the party until they were alone in a secluded area forgotten by the bouncers.

Pushing her up against the wall, he wrapped one of her legs around his waist and let his hands roam up her skirt. She moaned through their kiss as he trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts as his hands began stroking her and she forgot that they were in a club with other people who could easily be watching. Unzipping his pants, Victoria took hold of him until he was pushing inside of her. "Uh," she cried out and bit her lips to keep herself from attracting attention, her hands digging into his lower back. Time seemed to cease to exist and before she knew it they were both spent; she didn't want to let him go but they eventually made their way back to the bridal party.

* * *

><p>Finally ready to leave the club around two in the morning, the girls separated from the guys and got in the limo to head to a fancy hotel they had booked for the night. Melanie was good and wasted for the first time in her life, and even Ingrid and stopped being rude to enjoy herself. Getting Mel tucked into bed, Victoria let herself fall asleep on the couch, still thinking of her wild encounter with her husband earlier.<p>

Victoria never would have thought she had that in her but there was something about Rafe that was dangerous and powerful and she found herself wanting to give into him. The good thing was that despite his ego and the airs he put on, Rafe only wanted what Victoria wanted for herself. Sure, she joined him at work parties and business lunches when she had time, but he had been more than willing to design their house to be her dream home and enroll her at Emerson. He knew of her dream to open a boutique and they had begun scouting places though Victoria knew she would let him choose the ideal residence for her shop. Rafe was spoiling her and Victoria was fine with it.

Victoria closed her eyes and dreamed of their wedding and how amazing it would be to finally get to share that part of their relationship with everyone who had missed their first wedding. She knew she would always think of Vegas as their beginning.

* * *

><p>The girls rushed into their dresses and began doing their make up although they had more than an hour before the ceremony would begin. Their hair had been done earlier that morning and they were all in the bridal suite of the church getting ready with the bride who seemed to be the only calm one.<p>

Mel was glowing; the picture of perfection with her hair pulled back into a messy up do and her lips painted dusty rose. Her dress was a modern, asymmetrical/off the shoulder, fit and flare silhouette in a cream organza with a sparkling swarovski crystal belt that made her look like a princess. Her flowers were pink peonies and violets while her bridesmaids carried white roses and purple amenones against their emerald green gowns.

She watched as her sisters and Ingrid excitedly chattered away and all she could think of was the man who would be waiting for her down the aisle. Suddenly all of the little details Mel had fought to make sure were perfect meant nothing as she thought of Austin and how he was going to look at her with those wonderful blue eyes she loved, and she knew that if all she had was him for eternity that she would have everything she needed.

* * *

><p>Kennedy and Cora giggled as they snuck champagne from the waiters tray and headed outside towards the gardens to drink it before their parents caught them. They had removed their heals and left them under their tables to be more comfortable and get some fresh air.<p>

"Don't you dare let mama find you drunk," Kennedy warned her little sister and swiped a hand through her perfect blond hair, releasing it from its up do to fall down past her shoulders in large curly waves. "I'll deny the whole thing if you get caught," she joked.

"Don't worry, I won't get caught," Cora said, eyes laughing. "But I do think I'll go inside and try to get a dance with Brody Hamilton before some other girl gets the same idea," the fourteen year old said before giggling. "He's so handsome!"

"And three years older than you," Kennedy reminded her. "Besides, I don't know if you should be hitting on Austin's cousin now that he's family."

"It's not like Brody's related to us, he's not blood," Cora reminded her. "Besides, I have to scoop him up before someone else does," she said with an incorrigible grin.

That girl was gonna be hell on heals, Kennedy thought and began walking through the gardens. There were plenty of beautiful flowers to look at but what caught her attention was the statue of a woman.

"It's Psyche," a voice said startling her and she turned to stare at the intruder. He walked up beside her and looked into her eyes. "The only woman more beautiful than Venus/Aphrodite. She fell in love with Cupid, Aphrodite's son," he told her, "but was never supposed to look at him even during making love. She was tricked into looking at him and he was immediately displeased by her actions and left her. She had to go through a series of challenges to win him back and when she did Zeus or Juno declared that they would be married."

"So they still had their happy ending," Kennedy asked the stranger. In truth, she didn't even care about the answer, she just wanted to keep looking at the Adonis who hadn't even given her his name. He was beautiful; a tall man, he was lean and muscular with the darkest hair and hazel eyes that perfectly balanced a strong jawline and broad shoulders. Kennedy couldn't help but think he looked like an angel, perhaps a fallen angel.

Smiling, he said, "They got their happy ending. It took learning from their mistakes to move forward together, but they did it despite all the obstacles."

"How do you know the story so well," Kennedy asked him and he grinned at her, making her want to swoon and she knew it wasn't from the champagne.

"I'm a sucker for a happy ending," he told her and she returned his smile. "Hi, I'm Grant Kensington," he said holding out his hand.

Shaking it gently, Kennedy couldn't help getting lost in his eyes. "I'm Kennedy."

"Like the president," Grant asked, laughing.

"Like my great something Grandfather. He was the original owner of our family's lumber business."

"I like it," Grant smiled. "I was named after my mother's childhood crush and favorite actor, Carry Grant."

"You're certainly just as charming," Kennedy let slip and turned beat red when she realized what had just come out of her mouth.

"Well, would you allow me to charm you with a dance," he asked bowing and holding out a hand. They danced in the garden for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The guests had begun to depart after sending off the bride and groom who were on their way to their honeymoon in London. Rafe had spent most of the night talking to business associates, slipping away to dance with his wife every once and awhile before returning. Victoria was fine with this as she had time to mingle with other guests who were asking about her nuptials and whether or not she and Rafe were planning to start a family anytime soon.<p>

She was glad that the scare she had had last month was just that, a scare. Victoria had been afraid to talk to Rafe about it because she knew how excited he would be about a baby and she didn't want to give him any ideas. She may have been a bride at eighteen but she didn't want to be a mother at nineteen. There were things to do and places to see and people to meet along the way and the teenager wasn't ready to be weighed down.

That had been the great thing about marrying Rafe. They traveled and saw places and everything was still exciting even after a year of marriage. He said he understood that she wanted to get an education but Victoria knew he only wanted her to have what she wanted. He spoiled her rotten and she loved it. And as selfish as it sounded, she didn't want to share him with anyone else; not yet. As far as she was concerned they could spoil whatever children Melanie and Austin had until they had their own.

Finding her husband, Victoria was excited for everything to come. Their wedding in August, school in September, their house which would finally be ready by January, and the possibility of a niece or nephew hopefully sometime in the new year. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Kennedy unzipped her gown and changed into her typical silk camisole and shorts, humming the entire time. She and Grant had exchanged phone numbers and they were already making plans to see each other in the future. Picking up her long blond hair, she twisted it up to model her ideal up do and took a sheer, pink scarf from her vanity and draped it over her head.<p>

She was completely unaware of Cora sneaking a peak, and smiling at the image in front of her. Her sister was humming the bridal march. Two were already down, only two were left to go.


End file.
